Lucky Chance With Tsuna!
by Mysticflame21
Summary: Tsuna is the new host of a dating show. However, the contestants actually become enthralled with Tsuna. All27 (I changed the title due to a brilliant idea from a reviewer, previously Lucky Chance With The Vongola!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I don't really feel like writing a chapter for Clash of Mafias right now, so I'm going to be really idiotic and start a new story. Have fun!

* * *

Tsuna stared at himself in the mirror. It was almost time to air. He scrutinized himself but he knew Reborn would find some fault in his current appearance that he'd need to fix before he went on live.

Speaking of the devil, cough manager, Reborn stepped into the dressing room. Reborn was dressed very stylishly as if he had stepped off his own photo shoot. He was wearing his signature fedora and a black suit. "Your tie is crooked and you're about to air in 4 minutes," Reborn drawled fixing up the tie. Reborn smirked. "You really haven't grown up from your teenager year, huh? Still the Dame-Tsuna, everyone knows and loves."

Tsuna groaned. How had he ended up like this?

* * *

He was originally the bullied kid and was the last of his class academically from middle school and freshman high school. In sophomore year, his Mama had gotten him a tutor from a posh looking flyer. The tutor had turned out to be Reborn, who completely caused his life to change 180°.

Reborn molded him into a better student, with his hellish tutoring. It was a very gradual change but if changed his 40s into 80s where he even got into the 90 range by senior year. There was more to Reborn though, he had also been a model on break and scouted Tsuna as a new talent.

It was rather disappointing about how superficial people were, once Tsuna was plastered on big shot magazines, they became enthralled with him. Tsuna was surprised about how shallow some of these people were, which decreased his faith in his classmates.

Tsuna became a successful model and was given an opportunity to host a show, which lead him to where he was today.

* * *

Tsuna was the host of the dating show, "Lucky Chance!" Eligible bachelors would create a compilation of videos which would be shown during the show. The girls would be able to decide if they're interested or not and hopefully the lucky man would find his significant other on the show. The show may sometimes do something differently and cause the contestant to participate in different activities with the ladies such as sing or play a game to make it more interesting.

The show was having it's opening premier tonight, so everything on the studio was a bit hectic. The show was hosted by the big conglomerate company the Vongola, which had many connections so there'd be many viewers tonight. Tsuna felt his stomach tighten up with anxiousness. Deep breaths Tsuna, you got this. Imagine this like a regular photo shoot.

"Ok Tsuna! Get on set and don't be a dame!" Reborn said.

"Are we ready?" Think of happy thoughts, like your cat Natsu. Tsuna smiled "I'm all set!"

"3,2,1!"

"Hi Everyone! My name is Tsuna and I will be your host tonight. Let's get started!"

The fashionable girls paraded down the steps to their respective stations with the cue of Beyonce's Single Ladies.

"Now, let's welcome our first contestant…."

* * *

Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Who is this first contestant" Shrug I don't know. Please leave a review on possible options on who the first contestant should be (I have an idea but try to sway me) and your thoughts on this story. Have a nice day! Eat some ice cream! Ice cream is nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's a new chapter, yay! Thank you so much for all of the faves, follows and reviews. With all of the reviews, I got the motivation to lug myself off the cough and type up this new chapter. As you guys know, Clocks is not actually written by Gokudera but Coldplay (heehee). I'm trying to find songs that sort of fit the characters as they enter the stage. Many of you guys have realized, this is based on a Chinese dating show, congrats! I got inspiration since my parents and grandparents were watching it after dinner, it's the one with the bald guy as the host? (we have a slightly cuter one in this story ;) )

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato! A world renown pianist that has claimed the hearts of many of fans, from the young ages of 6 years old to elderly women in their 70s!" Tsuna smiled at the cameras. Tsuna knew of this innovative new artist. He composed his own music, managing to make classical sound like rock. He also occasionally released songs, with self-written songs, which were always at the top of the charts. Tsuna didn't have much leisure time to music, due to his tight schedule but he enjoyed Gokudera's songs on the songs, as he was being shuttled off to different jobs. They even remained enjoyable when they were overplayed on the radio stations.

Tsuna focused his attention to the young man that stalked onto the stage on the cue of Clocks-one of his most recent singles. He had shockingly silver hair and electric green eyes. He was wearing a casual rock black t-shirt with skulls on the front with a white collared shirt on top. His appearance screamed punk rock, yet remained elegantly formal.

Gokudera scowled as he went to his assigned spot next to Tsuna. Gokudera planned on remaining a bachelor, and he hadn't personally made the decision to be a contestant on this show. Girls were already collapsing from the mere sight of him, not the best premise for a stable relationship. The stupid Vongola Company had forced many of their top entertainers to help with the premiere of this idiotic dating show. His manager had roped him into the situation by lecturing him on the importance of having a relationship and public appearances, or else the paparazzi would create extravagant lies to make up for the actual lack of relationships.

* * *

"Hello Gokudera-san, it's an honor to have you on our show tonight." Tsuna smiled charmingly at Gokudera and the cameras.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "It's an honor to be here." The puny weakling didn't deserve to even be in his presence. What was his name again? Tsuna Sawada. The punk was related to one of the hot shots at the company, Iemitsu. Connections can truly achieve many things. He could already imagine many luxuries being handed on a silver platter to Tsuna.

"Here, choose your dream girl. This is your chance to become a very happy man and be blessed by one of these lovely ladies." Tsuna winked at Gokudera, giving another award-winning model smile as he handed him the tablet.

Gokudera barely reacted as he nonchalantly took the tablet and chose a random girl.

"All right! Now let's see. Girls, make your decision based on first impression!"

One of the lights of the girls went off. "Wow, 23/24 pretty good Gokudera-san, you can't always get them all," Tsuna teased.

"What's made you disinterested No.23?"

"Sorry Gokudera-kun! I'm quite put off by your attitude. It feels as if you don't actually WANT to be here, I'm looking for a guy that's actually interested in a relationship."

A few more lights also went out after that comment.

"Do you have anything to comment on that, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way." Gokuera said monotonely.

Even more lights went out. Tsuna sweatdropped, _Well that could have gone better._

"Let's see the inner side of this bad boy! Cue the first video"

* * *

"My life is very busy and hectic, due to my busy schedule planned by my manager. As most of you know, I'm an artist and I haven't really ever thought much about my own love life. I'm a very head-strong person, but the positive side of it is I'm blunt and you'll never need to question my loyalty if I truly love you. My hobbies are playing video games particularly shooting games if I'm not practicing new music. Some people may call me superstitious but they'll all be sorry when I find the existence of the U.M.A's. I've been known as a prodigy for my entire life, leading to very superficial people approaching me. If you're only after my money, you'll regret it."

"What was that? An U.M.A?" Tsuna laughed.

" U.M.A.'s are unidentified mysterious animals if you must know. They're much more intelligent than humans and hardworking," Gokudera growled at Tsuna.

One of the girls pressed the special light, meaning they were very interested.

"I REALLY LOVE YOU, GOKUDERA. YOUR MUSIC, HAIR, BODY. PLEASE LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT UMAs ARE AND WHILE THEY SOUND IMAGINARY. I TOTALLY ACCEPT THAT NOT EVERYONE IS PERFECT. PLEASE CHOOSE ME."

Everyone on set sweat dropped. Gokudera smiled awkwardly, exhibit A was an example of a fangirl. "Thanks for all of your support," Gokudera said professionally.

Tsuna chuckled. "Hard to be popular, neh?"

"You wouldn't know," Gokudera mumbled.

"Gokudera-san, I also really enjoy your music. What inspired you to start your music career?" one of the girls asked.

"Music has always been an escape from reality for me. I grew up in a strict household, being raised by my single father since my mother was forced to leave since she was a mistress," Gokudera said softly. The fact he was the illegitimate son of an enterprise was widely known. He had an older sister who would inherit the fortune, which he was completely fine with. It allowed him more freedom to do as he pleased, though it lead to an ostracized life.

Tsuna attempted to lift the heavy mood. "Why don't you play a song for us while [aka fangirl] sing for us?"

"OOHHH I'D LOVE TO!"

Gokudera shrugged, "sure."

* * *

The cast had specially prepared a keyboard. Gokudera's hands flowed over the keys, while the girl started singing. Everyone flinched at her nasally voice, luckily it was drowned out by the musical serenity created by the keyboard. As the song came to an end, the girl was smiling eerily.

Tsuna caught a glimpse of silver and something sharp glint from the girl's hands.

"That was quite divine, as expected of our musical prodigy here. Are you guys prepared to see the next video? Sadly, you guys will need to wait until after the break."

Tsuna sprung at the girl that was approaching Gokudera. She stumbled dropping the scissors that she had been carrying.

"What are you doing!" Tsuna hissed.

"I-I was only completing our love," the girl said still grinning.

"Are you alright, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna looked him over.

"If I can't have him, no one can," she lunged at Gokudera.

Tsuna's instincts raged, as he once again stopped the girl. However, she lost common sense and started punching, kicking and scratching him, who was separating her from her 'love.'

Security suddenly pulled her off of him. "Are you alright, Dame-Tsuna? Only you would put yourself directly in danger," Reborn stepped in.

"Weren't you supposed to do the background checks? Less than perfect, Signor Reborn?" Tsuna replied jokingly. Reborn looked troubled. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi. This was truly an error by the other manager, who will now no longer be a part of this show. Reborn chuckled evilly, finding the person he would destroy.

"Tsuna-san no Juudaime! I apologize for my insolence earlier," Gokudera said from his prostrate position on the ground.

"Gokudera-san! Please get up this was my fault for putting you in a dangerous situation."

"Juudaime! You're truly an angel, and I pledge my loyalty to you forever. If you don't accept my unworthy self I'll commit seppuku!"

 _Oh my!_ "Alright Gokudera-san! I accept and it'd be an honor to be a friend. Why are you calling me Juudaime? Tsuna is fine."

"I'm unworthy of calling you so familiarly. You also saved me from that crazy girl, who was number 10."

"Commercials are almost over. Get back to your positions!" a cast member called. A makeup artist quickly retouched up Tsuna from the earlier fiasco.

"Hello everyone we're back!" Tsuna smiled at the camera.

"I'm sorry everyone. I don't believe I'm ready for a girlfriend and I have found that I'd like to remain loyal to Juudaime for the rest of my life!" Gokudera bowed to the camera.

EHHHHHH?!

* * *

Here's the update guys! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the late update. This is based from the Chinese dating show 'If you are the one' which Purple Smiles and Love has considerately informed me. *Bows* Sorry, for not saying this earlier, I didn't know I'd be caught in the act and I didn't wanna just informally say based from a Chinese dating show. As you guys can see, I chose Gokudera! Thanks for the ideas and reviews. Sorry for not choosing the other characters, but you're welcome to leave a review for the next character (not too sure who it'll be).

Crazylove09- Thanks so much! Your review was so nice. I love all ice cream, but I'm obsessed over vanilla. ;)

KitsuNeko- Your right about the dating show! All27 is my fave too! Hugs!

(I'm too lazy and this AN is getting too long but I love you my reviewers!)

Have a great day, guys! It'd be a great help if you guys can leave a review for the beginning songs when the guys come in…I'm not very up-to-date on modern music and I don't think you guys would want me to put a phantom of the opera song in. heehee Enough of my rambling, stay out of the sun, much UV rays! If you have any questions, you can pm, leave it on the review or contact me from my tumblr: lazysleepingnerd.


End file.
